Because I Like You
by idkgirl27
Summary: A Bunny love story! That means Butters/Kenny!


Paste

Buttters was searching for the ring. His 'friends' Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny had asked to borrow his mother's engagement ring for one of their schemes. Butters had gone through a lot of risks to get the ring. Of course, Butters wasn't actually allowed to join the others in their fun; he was just being used. Luckily his mother had realized the ring was missing and it had been returned in one piece. But on the way home he had dropped the ring. It was snowing and was by now buried deep within the snow.

"Oh… I'm gonna be in b-big trouble now. I shoulda never let them p-play with the ring. They don't even let me play…" Butters was down on his knees searching. He would certainly be grounded if he didn't find it and he had no one to help him. Butters didn't focus on how truly lonely he was.

If Butters started focusing too much he'd start thinking which would only lead to him realizing. Realizing that his life sucked. His parents didn't care about him and only paid attention to him if something went wrong, which he would then be grounded for. He didn't have any friends either. He tried his best to be nice to others and to do what he was told but still none of the other kids cared about him. They took advantage of him. Even Professor Chaos was a pathetic attempt to just pretend to be better than he truly was.

"W-well th-that ain't doin' ya any g-good, Butters. Y-you need to f-focus on the positive…" Butters was mumnling to himself but even he was having hard time seeing the positive in his life.

Butters had been searching for 30 minutes; now he'd be in trouble either way. If he went home now he'd be grounded for loosing the ring. If he stayed and found the ring then he'd be grounded for coming home late. But then again there were an infinite amount of reasons he could get grounded for. If it snowed too much he'd be grounded, if it didn't snow enough he'd be grounded, if the snow melted he'd be grounded, and if it didn't snow enough he'd be grounded.

In his search for the ring he had failed to notice the shadow creeping over him or the boy to whom the shadow belonged to.

"Oh… I ain't n-never gonna find it…" That's when Butters noticed the boy. As he rose his head he saw the worn-out shoes, the orange pants, and then the orange parka. Kenny.

"Oh.. H-hey Kenny…" Butters didn't really have time to talk but if he didn't he might be grounded for being rude.

"Hi, Butters. What are you doing?" Kenny looked down at Butters. There was something about Butters. It was the way he was always smiling despite his life being shit. But right now the usually optimistic boy looked troubled. The fact that Butters could be so unhappy looking bothered Kenny.

Butters was debating whether or not to stand up. Kenny didn't usually stay long enough for actual conversations but maybe Kenny could help Butters out.

"I n-need some h-help… to f-find… the ring…" Butters continued searching. He had never really spoken to Kenny, but he was Butters last chance of finding the ring.

"Sure. You lost it around here?" Kenny didn't wait for an answer, got down on his knees, and started digging.

They both stayed silent looking through the snow until Butters spoke up, "I n-need to k-keep looking… but my h-hands r-really hurt…" Butters had been digging for nearly an hour in the snow with bare hands. Kenny had his gloves on so the cold didn't hurt that much.

Butters had been complaining to himself and wasn't expecting a response from anyone. He certainly wasn't expecting for Kenny to remove his own gloves and hand them over.

"Here take them and rest for a bit. I'll keep looking."

Butters thought Kenny was joking but the hooded boy just kept digging.

Butters sat down by a tree, put the gloves on, and hugged himself to keep warm. He sighed and watched the hot air escape from his mouth. "Th-thanks Kenny. Y-you're being so nice."

Kenny kept silent and dug through the snow.

Butters looked up at the sky watching the snow fall. He was happy to finally be with someone who was choosing to stay with him. Someone who wasn't being forced to stay or was using him. Suddenly Butters was getting angry, **_Of c-course! No one ever wants to hang out with me! Oh, Butters, how could you be so foolish?_**

Butters stood up, clenched his fists, and looked to the floor crying.

Kenny found the ring put it in his pocket and noticed Butters. He knew something was wrong, "Hey Butters, what's up?"

Butters tried to talk but all that came out wasa jumbel of words. Butters took a deep breath, "Why did you help?! What did you want?! Or areyou just looking for another reason to laugh at me?!" Butters was shaking and crying hard. He had had enough.

He was tired og being picked on and taken advantage of. Sure him and Kenny never really talked but he still didn't expect this from him. But then again, Kenny had never stopped the other boys from messing with Kenny. But none of that really mattered Butters could only take so much and right now his heart was breaking.

Kenny walked closer to Butters.

Butters sensed Kenny's movement and looked up. "You know what?! FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS FUCKING TOWN!"

Kenny smiled slightly. He was trying to remain calm but for him everything else in the world was fading away so it was only Butters and him. Kenny's heart was beating faster than ever. This moment was like out of a dream.

"STOP WITH YOUR FUCKING SMILING! THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE!" Butters was taking a step towards Kenny when suddenly Kenny pulled Butters in for a kiss on the lips. Butters was instantly relaxed and a bit sad when Kenny pulled away.

As Kenny pulled away he also pulled back his hood. Butters blushed, he rarely saw Kenny's face. He always wished Kenny would stop covering up his face and was always so happy on the rare occasion Kenny's face was visible.

"Wh-why did you do th-that?" Butters looked down at the floor. If his parents founf out he'd definitily be grounded for not hiding his 'bicuriousity'.

Kenny waited until Butters looked back up at him. When Butters finally did Kenny spoke, "I took my hood off cuz I wanted you to see that you do have a that friend is me."

Butters was happier than he had ever been. He finally had an actual friend! "Th-then why did you k-kiss me?" Butters didn't know what friends actuallly did but he had never seen Kenny kiss any of the other boys.

Kenny smirked, "Because I like you."

"Oh..." Butters didn't know what to say. He had never had a friend before but now he did. No one had ever liked him before but now someone liked him enough to kiss him.

Kenny looked at the floor, " We can leave you know. There's no one in this town that wants you except for me. And I'm just a burden on my family... maybe if I left they could have enough money for nice things... Both of us could leave together.

Butters could tell that Kenny was extremely serious. If they left then Butters wouldn't be a joke to everyone. He wouldn't be punished for things that weren't his fault. But Butters still knew, "I... c-can't leave... yeah, it's hard... but this is still home. And regardless of how others feel toward me I st-stilllove th-them."

Kenny sighed and started to put his hood back on, "You could do better. You deserve much more than what this town could ever give you..."

Butters stopped Kenny and put his hood back down, leaving his arms around Kenny's neck.

"I-I don't think so. Th-this town gave me y-you. And I'm actually happy..."

Butters eyes teared up and Kenny went in for another kiss while wraooing his arms around Butters waist.

Kenny took the ring out of his pocket and got down on one knee, "Butters I love you. I've loved you for a long time. I'm sorry for never standing up for you but from now on I promise to protect you. Butters I'm giving myself toyou. Do whatever you want with me. Just promise me one thing..." Kenny stood up and wiped the tears from Butters face, "Promise me you'll stay happy with me. Wherever you go I want to be and wherever you are I want you to be happy."

"Y-y... Yes. I l-love you t-too." Butters took the ring and put iton. He was going to keep it. He didn't care if he got grounded for 'loosing' the ring. He just wanted to be with Kenny.

Kenny held Butters and Butters buried his head deep into Kenny's chest. "Th-thank you, Kenny..."

Though Butters couldn't see it he knew that Kenny was smiling.

your document here...


End file.
